Toy
by maxxamiam
Summary: Kunihiko's niece Sophia Aikawa mistakenly chooses Takamasa Saeki as the man she'll do a favor for. When all Saeki wants is for Sophia to be his toy, Sophia begins to lean on Takao for support. When Saeki begins to get more aggressive, Sophia turns to Takao. Now Sophia has a decision to make. Will she risk losing her job opportunity to be with Takao? Takao/OC(Sophia)/Saeki
1. Welcome to Tokyo

**Chapter 1**

* * *

As I stepped out into Tokyo, I could feel the mild draft. It wasn't too cold, and it wasn't too hot. I had been looking for a job, but I couldn't find one. So I flew out to Tokyo to find assistance from my Uncle Kunihiko Aikawa. He was supposedly rich. I haven't seen Uncle since my cousin's wedding, which was about 10 years ago. I wonder if Uncle has changed. I also wonder what kind of company Uncle owns. Mom said he's very rich. I took my phone out and gave Uncle a call. He randomly told me to get some things from the supermarket. He emailed me the list, and I headed to the nearest supermarket.

The supermarket in Tokyo was so nice! It was much nicer than the one in my old town. I looked at Uncle Kunihiko's list. I knew nothing on the list. They were names that I'd never heard of. I confusedly looked around one aisle for greek-something. What the hell was this? I'd never seen this before!

One man noticed my confusion. He made his way over to me. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Behind him was some other guy. The other guy behind him had a lighter shade of brown hair. Since I didn't know their names, I thought of the first guy as Guy 1, and the light-brown haired guy as Guy 2.

"Confused?" Guy 1 asked. His voice was so calm and soothing. "What are you looking for?"

"Greek-something..." I sighed. I hoped he understood what I was saying.

Guy 1 chuckled, "Greek-something, huh?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding. "Here, I have a list. I didn't really know how to say the second word."

"What kind of weirdo comes to the supermarket to look for stuff that they've never heard of," Guy 2 interjected into the conversation. Guy 2 seemed to be a little ruder than Guy 1. Why was he calling me a weirdo? He doesn't even know me!

"Yamato, back off. She's probably new to Tokyo," Guy 1 said. Man, Guy 1 was a real gentleman! Not only was he helping me out to find the stuff that Uncle wanted, but he was also pushing Guy 2 off my chest.

So I'm guessing Guy 2's name isn't Guy 2. According to Guy 1, it's Yamato. I really wanted to catch the name of Guy 1! I'd rather know Guy 1's name than Guy 2's name. Yamato didn't seem like the nicest guy in Tokyo, to be honest.

"Alright," Guy 1 said. "I'll take a look at the list." Guy 1 leaned a little bit in to see the screen of my phone. For some strange reason, I felt like he was maybe going to kiss me or something. Guy 2 did the same thing. Yamato leaned so close that I _really _felt like he was going to kiss me. But, I'd rather have Guy 1 kiss me! Guy 1 seems much better than Yamato.

"Sorry," Yamato apologized. "I have bad eyesight."

I nodded, "So do I."

"Okay, these are spices. We'll have to go to the aisle with spices, which is over there," Guy 1 said, pointing to an aisle. _We'll_? Were Guy 1 and Yamato going to help me find the spices that Uncle wanted? I didn't know that Tokyo had such nice men!

Without saying much more, Guy 1 and Yamato found all the spices on Uncle's list, and threw them into my shopping cart.

"We're going to be late! We'll miss the baseball game," Yamato whined. "Come on! Let's go already. We've helped this weirdo girl enough. I feel for whoever's going to marry her."

"Yamato! That was rude," Guy 1 said. "I'm so sorry for Yamato's behavior. I apologize for it. Oh, and I kind of have to leave now. We're heading downtown to watch the baseball game, so we should probably head out now."

"It's no problem, and thank you so much for your assistance in getting these spices!" I exclaimed. "You're really kind."

"Any time," Guy 1 said with a smile. "Come on, Yamato. We can go now. I hope you have a lovely day, by the way."

Guy 1's smile was so warm and caring! It made my body all tingly. Yamato looked back at me and rolled his eyes. Either he didn't like me, or he just really wanted to leave for his baseball game. I was hoping it was the second one... Wait, maybe Yamato was jealous that Guy 1 was flirting with me! Was Guy 1 even flirting with me? Maybe he was, and Yamato maybe liked me. I doubt it. And I'd never want to marry someone as rude as him, anyways!

* * *

I checked out all the spices, and then had a cab drive me to the address that Uncle Kunihiko had told me to go to, so I could meet him. I was surprised to see that the address that Uncle had told me to go to was a Sport's Bar! Had I gone to the wrong place? What was even going on? Outside of the Sport's Bar, a friendly-looking blond male stood. He smiled at me and opened the door for me. Maybe I'd just ask this guy for help, since most of the men in Tokyo seemed to be very nice already. Or maybe that was just Guy 1 at the supermarket...

"Hi!" the guy exclaimed. "Are you coming in? The baseball game will be starting very soon. You don't want to miss today's game! Hmm, this is funny. I don't usually see a lot of girls coming to this Sport's Bar."

"Oh, I came to see my Uncle Kunihiko. I didn't come to watch the baseball game," I told him. "But, I should leave. This doesn't seem to be the right address. I don't think my classy Uncle Kunihiko would work at a Sport's Bar."

"Kuni?" the guy asked with a smile. "I know Kuni! He's probably inside. Come on in. If you're looking for Kunihiko Aikawa, you're definitely in the right place! He's probably putting together a few drinks right now. I should go grab one. You should get one, too. He's the master of drinks. It's always fun to come on a Baseball Night to Kuni's Sport's Bar."

The guy held the door open for me as I walked in. He greeted a man with long black hair. He fist-bumped the man and grinned.

"This is Kunihiko Aikawa!" the guy exclaimed.

"Sophia?" the man's eyes widened. Wait... this _was_ Uncle Kunihiko! He'd changed so much since my cousin's wedding. My Lord, he looked different. He wore a white-and-black fedora on his head. He had a slight stubble-beard on his chin. He was wearing a brown jacket and a casual shirt underneath. He wasn't wearing a suit & tie like I expecting. Why wasn't he as classy as I expected?

"You two know each other?" the guy asked.

"Yes! This is my niece... Sophia," Uncle said. "Oh Sophia, it's so good to see you again! I'm glad you could make it. Did you get the stuff that I asked you to get from the supermarket?"

"It's great to see you too, Uncle," I said with a smile. "And yes, I did." I handed Uncle the bag with the stuff.

"Excellent!" Uncle exclaimed. "We've been running low of these spices here. The regulars should be here soon. Anyways, since you both are here... This is Sophia Aikawa, the daughter of my sister. Isn't she a beauty? Ha-ha! And Sophia, this is Yuta. Yuta Kajima, to be exact. He's a cheerful baseball-lover and comedian. He'd be great to get to know, by the way."

"Sophia Aikawa! It's a pleasure to meet you," Yuta said, smiling.

Uncle talked about his business, and how he owned a _huge_ company. As time went by, more men showed up. These must be the regulars that Uncle was talking about. First came a nicely-dressed man named Ren. He was extremely cute. He had light blond hair, and stunning blue eyes. His full name was Ren Shibasaki. He was adorable, but he was very shy. He didn't speak much. Next came a mature-looking guy. His name was Takamasa Saeki, but everyone called him Saeki. Saeki was really hot! But he seemed a little perverted...

Then came the two guys I saw at the supermarket! It was Guy 1 and Yamato. I soon learned that Guy 1's real name was Takao Maruyama. Takao was well-dressed, hot, and a total gentleman. I already liked him a lot. I also learned that all these guys were childhood friends with my Uncle Kunihiko. They all played baseball together, too.

"Sophia, now that you've met these men... I need you to do one of them a favor," Uncle said. "It's a favor only you can do, too. In return for this big favor, I will find you a job in Tokyo. You'll get a high-paying and wonderful job, too. I have that power. But you have to complete the favor. Do you agree?"

"..." -Me


	2. Choosing Time

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Pick one of these men to help? This was a tough decision. Most of them were very nice men, besides Yamato... He didn't make the best impression at the supermarket. And anyways, what favors would I have to do? I'd like to know all of them so I can pick the easiest one! Who should I pick? Yamato, Saeki, Ren, Yuta, or Takao? They all seemed like such great young men. And I wanted Uncle to get me a job with an employer, and this was the only way to get that.

"We're going to miss the game! Sophia, please pick already," Yamato urged. "Is it _that _hard of a decision? I get that all of us are attractive. I mean, all the women always want me... but..."

Okay, now I knew for sure that Yamato was out of the question. I rolled my eyes at his annoyingly cocky attitude. So, my decision was out of the four remaining. Right now, Takao seemed the best. He was such a gentleman to me. Yuta seemed great, too! He was so funny and cheerful. Ren seemed mysteriously shy, and helping him would allow me to get to know him better, hopefully. I kind of liked Ren. He wasn't cocky like Yamato. He was cute & shy, which made him all the more appealing to me. Yuta didn't seem to be my type, anyways. It was between Takao and Ren, now. I decided that I probably wouldn't get a lot of opportunity to talk to Ren because he's so shy. Takao was less shy. So, I had made my mind up on Ren.

"Score!" Saeki exclaimed. "The studio wants to give me an award for my scriptwriting! This is such an honor! I have an award show to go to tomorrow." Saeki proudly grinned. Wait, _what_? Saeki was a scriptwriter... An _attractive_ one, too. I saw him on a magazine cover! That's how I recognized him. He wrote one of my all-time favorite TV shows! I didn't know Saeki was this famous!

"Oh right. Sophia, Saeki's a scriptwriter. He writes some of today's most popular TV shows and movies," Uncle said. "I don't want to give anything away, but Saeki's favor involves one of his new works, in case you were wondering."

Okay, now I'd gone from being confident about Ren to being confident about Saeki! Was his favor the chance to be on a TV show or in a movie? I was so excited. This could be a huge opportunity for me. Choosing Saeki seemed so right.

"Oh Lord! I choose Saeki!" I exclaimed.

"_What_!?" Most of the guys gasped.

"What the heck?" Yuta said, looking so disappointed and surprised. "I can't believed you picked Takamasa Saeki! Are you sure about this decision, Sophia? It's not too late to change your decision to someone more appealing... like _me_."

"Yuta, whatever the lady wants is what she wants," Takao said. He sighed. He was so calm. Was he disappointed? I couldn't tell. "It's a shame," Takao continued. "I really needed help with a family problem, and there seemed to be no one better to help me than Sophia."

I felt a little bad. I could have helped Takao. That could have been my chance to be with Takao. Had I chosen fame over romance and love? I think I had. There was still a chance that I could get close to Takao, but right now I needed to focus on my possible-career with Saeki! Takamasa Saeki had the power to make me a huge star. My fame was in his hands!

"So it's settled. Sophia, you'll help Takamasa Saeki?" Uncle asked, to confirm.

"Yes, Uncle," I said, nodding. "He seems like a great choice. But what exactly is your favor, Saeki?"

"Uhm..." Saeki bit his lip. "Let's be blunt here. You're going to be my fake wife and toy. Okay?"

"_What_!?" I cried. "Uncle, did you lie to me? This has nothing to do with Saeki's new works or shows! What is this? I can't believe you'd lie to me to get me to pick him, Uncle. Are you siding with him or something?"

Uncle Kunihiko laughed. "Oh Sophia, calm down. He was just being blunt. Allow him to explain in detail _why_ you're going to be his fake wife. _Not_ toy, sir. I will not let you do that to her. Don't worry, I didn't lie to you."

"I still can't believe you picked _him_!" Yamato cried. "All the women find me irresistible. Yet you... you're odd, Sophia. I like that. Maybe you're playing hard-to-get. I don't really know. You don't have to play like that. I already see something special in you."

Yamato was suddenly being flirtatious and nice... Still, I didn't want to help him. I wanted to switch back to Ren now!

"I was really hoping that Sophia would help me," Ren sighed. "Oh well."

"Shh! Allow Saeki to explain his intentions to Sophia," Uncle said.

"For my upcoming work, I'm portraying actors as a married couple in my script. But of course, how can one describe the cake if he doesn't have the cake?" Saeki asked. "You see, I need to describe this married couple in my script. How can I describe the married couple if I don't know what the experience of being married is like? So, I need you to pretend to be my wife, so I can see what it's like to be married! Then I can describe it as easily as describing a cake after you've eaten it. It's pure logic, my darling."

I guess it was a good reason. But I can't do this! I can't pretend to be Saeki's wife!

"Uncle, what is this!? I can't handle this!" I sighed.

"I see..." Saeki muttered. "It's a shame. I wanted my marriage script to be a success. I'd definitely thank you at the award show if it's successful enough to be nominated or win an award, you know."

That sounded nice. To be thanked at an award show? Yes, please! But still, I couldn't handle this or go through with it.

"Uncle, I want to, but I just _can't_!" I said. "Don't you get it?"

"Oh yes, Sophia. I get it," Uncle said, nodding. I'm so glad Uncle understands! Then he continued, "It's alright if you don't want to be Saeki's fake wife. That's understandable. But of course, are you forgetting that if you don't pretend to be his wife, then I'm not getting you a job, right?"

"Damn it!" I cried. "Fine, I'll do it. Not for long, though. Just a short period of time. For a short time, I'll pretend to be your wife, Saeki. Just for the experience of being married, though. After your script is finished, we're done."

"Excellent!" Saeki exclaimed. "This is going to be great!"

"Don't get too close to him," Yuta whispered. "You'll regret it. He's a pervert sometimes."

"Yuta! I heard that," Saeki said, rolling his eyes. "Oh Sophia, do not worry at all! I'll treat you like a lady, and respect you like one, too. This is all professional. It's acting. Act affectionate, and Kuni will get you that job that you want. It's a favor for a favor, right? Right! Now come on, we should get to my luxury condo. You'll like it there. We should begin acting like a married couple immediately!"

Before I could object anything, Saeki grabbed my luggage and headed out the door. I had to follow him now, anyways. Even if I was going to change my mind, I still needed to get my luggage back. Hopefully pretending to be his wife wouldn't be so bad. I mean, he's super hot... And he's a famous guy. This famous guy wanted to be my pretend husband so badly! I should be excited. He's the scriptwriter of my favorite show, too. It's an honor to just be in his presence, and it's even more of an honor that he wants to study me as his pretend-wife.

"Lovely, I got you out here," Saeki said with a smile. "When we enter my condo, we're going to act like married couple. That's where it all begins. You should enhance this experience to make my writing better. Call me a pet-name! Why don't you call me 'honey' or 'darling'? I'll do the same to you. We'll seem like such an affectionate couple! This is wonderful."

"No way!" I cried. "I'm not calling you honey, Saeki."

"I'm trying to enhance our married experience, Sophia!" Saeki said. "Calm down, it'll make it more fun. You're lucky you're with me, and not with a jerk like Yamato, a softie like Takao, a shy-guy like Ren, or a complete goofball like Yuta. You got me. I'm 10 times better than them, trust me. I'll make your favor not a favor... I'll make it a gift. You'll have fun being my fake wife, Sophia. Trust me."

Would this marriage with Saeki be fun like he said? I could only hope.


	3. Settling In

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"_Honey_," Saeki said, "welcome to your new condo. Let me set the scene for you. We're newlyweds. We're moving in together, so this is your new home. Well, just until we can stop this fake marriage thing. Until then, you're mine, baby! Let me tell you that newlyweds usually don't sleep much at night... You won't be getting much sleep tonight, honey."

I widened my eyes at that. Was Saeki suggesting that we should sleep together tonight? No! I didn't mind being a famous scriptwriter's fake wife, but I'm not going that far with him. He'll just have to find another way to experience love-making, because I will not make love to him _ever_! Not unless we're _really _a couple, or newlyweds. And we're _not_!

"Oh Sophia, just relax. I see you're all shocked by my comment. It was just a joke," Saeki told me as he unlocked his condo.

I'm really hoping that was a joke. Anyways, I can't wait to see what kind of luxurious condo Takamasa Saeki has! Does it have a pool? A lounge? I could only dream of what wonders were inside of this condo! And this condo was going to be mine until Saeki finished writing his script for the marriage piece he was working on. I'd get to stay in this condo, and then Uncle Kuni would get me a job. Then I could find my own real place. Maybe I'd be able to afford a place as grand as Saeki's condo after getting a job.

"Welcome to the condo of Takamasa Saeki!" Saeki exclaimed as he swung the door open. "Darling, feel free to make yourself at home. How does it feel to now be Mrs. Sophia Saeki? It feels good to be Sophia's husband."

"Feels great, honey..." I mumbled.

This just didn't feel right. I was pretending to be his wife. He didn't really love me. I didn't want to pretend to be in love with him. I didn't want my first experience of marriage to be fake. I wanted to get married to someone I truly loved. Saeki had great looks, and from the short time I'd known him, he seemed to be a decent guy, but I didn't want to stay home and be his fake housewife.

I opened my eyes to look inside of Saeki's condo. What the hell!? It was a pigsty in his condo! There were clothes everywhere... pots & pans were scattered across the floor. Does he take _any _care of his luxury condo? If I had a luxury condo, I'd treat it like it was my most valuable possession. I also hate messes. There's nothing I hate more than messes. Well, there probably is, but I just really hate messes. It's a huge turn-off when a guy is a complete slob. Saeki seemed to be a slob right now, and that was turning me off. I made the wrong decision to pick him, didn't I? I should have picked Ren or Takao... I could have picked Yuta who's not my type for all I care! I'd rather have Yamato, too! Any of the guys seemed better than Saeki right now, no matter how famous or popular he was.

"Saeki! This is a mess!" I cried. "You bring your wife home on the day of marriage to her new house, and it's this disastrous place? I can't believe I'm going to spend my wedding day cleaning this hellhole up."

"This is a free place, baby. You can make it any way you like," Saeki said. He gave me a charming smile. Was he going to come around for me now? Maybe he _is _a romantic! "You know what, if you want the place nice, it can be that way. Anything for you, beautiful."

"Really?" I asked, smiling. "You're the best!"

Saeki nodded, "Of course. Now, get cleaning. I'm going to get to work. I have scriptwriting to do. My first scene will be about the moment the couple comes home from their wedding night. There will be such romantic feelings going through the air! It'll be glamorous. Okay, and when you pick my clothes up, remember that I only wear white shirts. I also wear socks in the morning, so make sure my socks are washed and ready."

Wait _what_? On the day of this 'wedding', he wanted me to clean his condo up, and do his laundry? Just because I'm pretending to be his housewife, doesn't mean I am one! Does he think all housewives do is cook, clean, and do the dirty work? He's such a common male asshole already...


End file.
